Hanami in the Café de'line
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Cafe de'line mengadakan Hanami event. Apa yang akan diperbuat Sasuke saat melihat Sakura didekati tamu cowok dicafe itu?/'Sekuel Feeling'/paring:SasuXSaku,Rated:M,warning:OOC,AU,Lemon,Genre:Romance/RnR


Haloo Rin-chan kembali lagi…..

Tapi kali ini saya sendiri karena kembaran saya tersayang Angel Ry-chan sedang sakit karena kemaren baru jatuh dari tangga dan mengakibatkan kakinya terkilir. Dan bagusnya gara-gara itu saya bisa mengambil alih akun nya dan membuat cerita rated M.

Fic ini adalah sekuel dari Fic Feeling buatan Ry-chan kemarin. Dan sekalian Saya mewakili Ry-chan mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada yang udah mereview. And bagi yang flame terima kasih buat flame nya karena hal itu membuat saya tertantang membuat rated M ini.

Oke fic ini request dari**Kurasuke UchiHaruno****.**

Oke nggak usah basa basi…

Let us begin the story…

"**Hanami in the Café de'line"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **tentu saja **M ***Devil Smile*

**Pairing**: SasuSaku forever ever after

**Genre: **nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari 'Romance'

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Lemon, abal, gaje.**

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Café de'line, sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan miliknya. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi, hal itu membuat Sakura mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di café.

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa bangun terlambat di hari sepenting ini. Ino pasti marah-marah nanti." Batin Sakura sambil mengingat kembali pembicaraan waktu rapat karyawan.

**Flashback ON**

"Apa 'Event Hanami' ?" Kata semua karyawan kecuali Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tahu tentang masalah ini..

"Iya, dari pada besok libur dan lagi pula kalian kan tidak ada kerjaan juga kalau libur." Kata Ino

"Memang benar tapi bagaimana kita menyiapkan semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam." Kata Naruto dengam muka kesal.

"Tenang saja kalau masalah itu. Aku dan Sai sudah membuat beberapa hal yang diperlukan besok, aku hanya perlu bantuan kalian untuk beberapa hal. Itu pun kalau kalian bersedia membantu." Kata Ino sambil memandang seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu.

Semua yang ada disitu saling pandang kecuali Ino, Sai, dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kami setuju. Jadi apa yang perlu kami bantu." Kata Naruto mewakili Hinata dan Sakura.

"Oke…. Sakura, Hinata kalian tolong buatkan menu special buat besok." Kata Ino yang hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Sakura dan Hinata.

"Naruto dan Sasuke, tolong bantuin Sai menyiapkan dekorasi besok." Kata Ino lagi yang juga dibalas anggukkan dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dan mereka mengerjakan itu sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Akhirnya selesai." Kata Sakura sambil duduk diruang karyawan bersama Hinata.

Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke masuk selang beberapa menit setelah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Thanks All, dengan begini persiapan untuk besok selesai. Dan aku minta kalian datang jam 8 tepat soalnya aku punya kejutan untuk kalian." Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kalau dibilang sekarang, bukan kejutan lagi Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau tahu kejutannya apa datanglah tepat waktu besok." Kata Ino.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berganti baju untuk pulang.

**Flashback OFF**

Akhirnya, Sakura tiba juga di Café De'line. Sakura kaget melihat pengunjung yang sudah mengantri padahal Café masih tutup. Sakura masuk ke Café lewat pintu belakang, dan melihat Ino dan Hinata sudah ada disana.

"Kau dari mana Forehead?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan emosi.

"Gomen Ino-pig, aku telat bangun." Kata Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah." Kata Ino.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap sekeliling.

Sebelum Ino menjawab, terlihat 3 orang yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Terlihat Sasuke menggunakan yukata tanpa motif berwarna biru tua, Naruto menggunakan yukata berwarna orange tanpa motif, dan Sai menggunkan yukata berwarna abu-abu yang juga tanpa motif. Muka Sakura sudah memerah melihat penampilan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Begitu juga Hinata yang melihat penampilan Naruto dengan muka merah.

"Bagaimana keren kan?" Tanya Ino sambil berdiri disamping kekasihnya, Sai.

"Iya, keren banget." Kata Sakura dan Hinata dengan mata masih menatap penampilan kekasih mereka.

"Tentu donk, tidak percuma aku membuat yukata untuk mereka selama 3 hari suntuk." Kata Ino membanggakan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga cepat ganti baju sana, ini sudah lewat waktunya Café buka. Kasihan pelanggan kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi." Kata Sasuke yang lebih tepat disebut perintah.

"Oke." Kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke ruang ganti.

Di dalam ruang ganti Ino menyerahkan yukata buatannya ke Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata pertama yang berganti baju, yang kemudian disusul oleh Ino, dan Sakura.

"Ino, yukatanya cantik sekali." Kata Hinata sambil melihat yukata pendek pemberian Ino yang sudah dipakainya. Yukata pendek berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga fuji berwarna ungu dan obi berwarna ungu tua.

"Tentu donk." Kata Ino dengan senyum mengembang ketika dia keluar dari ruang ganti menggunakan yukat pendek berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga matahari dan obi berwarna orange.

"Ino, sebaiknya nanti saja kau mebanggakan dirimu. Kita harus cepat membantu mereka melayani para tamu." Kata Sakura yang baru keluar dari baju ganti dengan yukata berwarna pink dengan motif bunga Sakura dengan obi berwarna merah dan rambutnya yang biasa tergerai diikat.

Ino dan Hinata terdiam melihat penampilan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau cantik sekali." Puji Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah… Wah… Kalau Sasuke melihat kau begini pasti mukanya langsung merah." Ledek INo.

"Ino-pig… Hentikan ledekkanmu itu. Ayo kita kerja." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Baik… Baik… Ibu Manager." Sindir Ino

"Ino-pig…." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Iya deh Forehead. Kalau begitu biar aku dan Hinata yang melayani tamu, kau jadi koki nanti kalau sudah lelah bisa gentian sama Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Oke." Kata Sakura singkat.

Ino dan Hinata keluar meninggalkan Sakura didapur. Mereka mulai melayani tamu-tamu bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai.

"Permisi…" Panggil seorang tamu.

"Ya… Ada apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menghampiri tamu tersebut.

"Apa menu special hari ini?" Tanya tamu itu.

"Menu special hari ini adalah Sup bunga sakura, Es krim Sakura, Teh bunga Sakura, dan Cake sakura yang dibuat langsung oleh **kekasih** manager Café De'line ini." Kata Ino sambil menekan kata kekasih.

Seluruh tamu terutama tamu cewek yang fans sama Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ino. Tamu yang bertanya tadi juga terkejut, mereka memang tahu kalau manager Café De'line (baca:Sasuke) sudah punya pacar tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau pacarnya juga bekerja disini. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan segera berjalan kearah Ino.

"Ino, apa-apaan kau." Kata Sasuke mulai marah ke Ino.

Ino Cuma diam melihat Sasuke yang mulai marah-marah. Tiba-tiba seseorang gadis berambut pink (baca:Sakura) keluar dari dapur.

"Ino-pig…" Panggil Sakura sambil mencari Ino dikerumunan tamu.

Sambil berjalan mendekati Ino, Sakura melihat dekorasi di Café itu, dinding café sudah dicat berwarna pink dengan gambar padang bunga Sakura sehingga terlihat menambah luas café. Lantai yang entah bagaimana caranya sekarang berubah menjadi hamparan rumput, langit-langit café dicat sehingga terlihat seperti langit dengan awan putih yang berarak-arak. Pohon-pohon Sakura (yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk café) tertata rapi dengan meja dan kursi dibawahnya, sehingga terlihat seperti café terbuka.

"Sakura…" Panggil Ino sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"E-eh… Iya." Kata Sakura ketika tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Oh iya, aku tidak mengerti apa isi memo ini." Kata Sakura langsung memberi Ino kertas memo pesanan yang tulisannya tidak bisa disebut dengan tulisan manusia.

"Astaga ini pasti kertas hasil coret-coretku kemarin waktu sedang mencoba warna pulpen yang baruku beli. Sepertinya tercampur dengan memo pesanan." Kata Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar kau ini, aku kira itu memo pesanan." Kata Sakura menggerutu.

"Gomen Sakura." Kata Ino sambil tertawa gaje.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku kembali kedapur." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Tapi ketika Sakura baru melangkah, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Maaf." Kata orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah tamu tadi.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke dapur.

"Kau yang memasak menu hari ini?" Tanya tamu itu.

"Iya… Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Beberapa tamu yang mendengar pengakuan Sakura terbelak, begitu juga para tamu fans Sasuke.

"Jadi dia kekasih Sasuke." Batin seluruh tamu cewek disitu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya tamu itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawa Sakura singkat.

"Nama yang cantik sesuai dengan orangnya, pantas menjadi kekasih Sasuke." Kata tamu itu.

Mendengar itu muka Sakura dan Sasuke langsung memerah. Para tamu lain juga setuju dengan perkataan tamu itu, para fans Sasuke juga setuju walau dengan tidak rela mengakuinya. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura diminta Ino untuk melayani tamu, sedangkan tugas memasak diserahkan ke Hinata dan Naruto. Sakura mendapat pujian-pujian dari tamu di café itu terutama tamu yang cowok. Bahkan ada yang meminta Sakura putus dari Sasuke dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang dikira Sakura tidak mendengar penuturan itu sebenarnya mendengar dengan sangat baik. Perempatan sudah muncul diwajahnya yang tampan tapi demi menjaga nama baik, Sasuke mencoba sabar. Tapi, manusia punya batas kesabaran begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis ketika melihat Sakura dekat dengan pelanggan dengan rambut merah bata, mempunyai mata yang seperti Sakura, dan mempunyai tato Ai yang kata Sai bernama Gaara saling tersenyum dan Gaara tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Sama seperti tamu yang mulai jadi Fans Sakura. Dan sekarang kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar habis melihat Gaara mencium pipi Sakura didepan matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan café.

Sasuke menyuruh Sai menggantikan tugasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangannya, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak paling belakang didalam café itu. Dan merapatkan tubuh Sakura di pohon tersebut dengan tangan Sasuke masih memegang erat pergelangan Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku kesal." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kesal?" Kata Sakura bingung.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke.

"Kesal kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena semua pelanggan cowok menatap mu penuh nafsu, aku tidak suka melihat pandangan mereka itu. Apalagi dengan pelanggan yang bernama Gaara itu matanya selalu mengawasimu." Kata Sasuke panjang kali lebar.

"Apa itu artinya kau cemburu, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah menggoda.

"Iya… Aku cemburu." Akuh Sasuke dengan wajah merah.

"Hah…" Sakura kaget dengan pengakuan Sasuke tersebut, tadi Sakura mengira Sasuke tidak akan mengakui kalau dia cemburu sehingga Sakura bisa menggoda Sasuke lebih lama.

"Sa-Sasuke yang benar kau cemburu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya.

"I-iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan gugup.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Sasuke yang melihat senyum Sakura cuma bisa berbulshing ria.

"Wah… Sepertinya rencanaku untuk membuatmu cemburu sukses besar yah." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku sengaja membuatmu cemburu tadi dengan cara dekat-dekat dengan Gaara-nii." Kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi maksudmu kau sudah berencana untuk membuat ku cemburu dan TUNGGU tadi kau memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan Gaara-nii, siapamu sebenarnya Gaara itu?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Iya… Dan Gaara itu adalah kakakku kebetulan dia mampir kesini tadi untuk mengantarkan ponselku yang tertinggal. Karena aku tidak mau dekat-dekat cowok selain kamu dan Gaara-nii jadi aku minta tolong Gaara-nii untuk membantuku membuatmu cemburu. Dan ternyata rencanaku berhasil." Kata Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu kesal karena bisa-bisanya dia terjebak dalam rencana Sakura. Karena rasa kesal yang memuncak, Sasuke membuang mukanya. Sakura yang melihat itu bingung.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura lagi.

"…"

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sakura tahu sekarang pasti Sasuke sedang marah gara-gara perbuatannya tadi.

"Sasuke kau marah ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"…"

Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Sasuke, jangan marah donk. Aku bakalan lakuin apapun asal kamu nggak marah lagi." Seru Sakura karena tidak tahan dicuekin sama Sasuke.

"Apapun?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Iya, apapun." Kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau." Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura dan melumat bibirnya.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Kata Sakura disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ssst… Kalau kau ribut nanti semuanya kesini." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai kembali kegiatanya yaitu mencium bibir pink Sakura dengan lembut. Ciuman tersebut makin terasa panas saat tangan Sasuke mulai membuka obi milik Sakura dan menyeludupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam yukata Sakura.

"Hmm…" Desah Sakura saat tangan kanan Sasuke mulai mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura dilantai café yang sudah berubah menjadi rumput tersebut tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke mulai menjelajahi mulut Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya mulai membuka kaitan BH sakura. Setelah membuka BH Sakura yang kemudian diletakkan disebelah Sakura karena kalau dibuang sembarangan dan dilihat pelanggan bisa kacau acara mereka ini.

Sasuke mulai menjilati leher Sakura sementara tangan kirinya yang tadi menganggur kini bermain di dada sebelah kiri Sakura. Sasuke mulai mengigiti leher putih Sakura hngga tibul bercak merah disana.

"Hnng… Sa—Sasuke…" Desah Sakura pelan saat Sasuke mulai mengigiti lehernya.

Puas menggiti leher Sakura, mulut Sasuke turun ke dada sebelah kanan Sakura dan mulai melakukan gerakkan 3 M (Menjilat, menghisap, menggigit). Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dengan pelan sambil menekan kepala Sasuke di dadanya untuk tidak berhenti memanjakannya. Kalau ini bukan Café melainkan kamar atau tempat sepi lainnya, Sakura pasti sudah mendesah sekuat-kuatnya tapi apa boleh dikata mereka sedang di Café yang sedang ramai pengunjungnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang mulanya mengelus punggung Sakura mulai turun ke bagian paling pribadi bagi perempuan. Di usap dengan lembutnya bagian sensitive itu, membuat Sakura tidak kuasa menahan desahanya.

"Ah… E~eh…." Desah Sakura didekat telinga Sasuke.

Mendengar desahan itu, Sasuke tidak dapat menaha rasa begejolak didadanya untuk memuaskan Sakura. Sasuke akan memasuki jari-jarinya kewanitaan Sakura tapi terhenti karena Sakura memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau curang." Kata Sakura dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura, seringai terlihat dibibirnya.

"Kau mau membantuku membukanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura.

Tanpa berkata-kata (ya mau bicara juga nggak bisa karena bibirnya dicium Sasuke), Sakura membuka obi yang ada di pinggang Sasuke letika obi itu terlepas badan Sasuke yang atletis terlihat. Tangan Sakura mulai mengikuti bentuk tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku lanjutinkan." Kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah tapi walau begitu Sakura mengagguk tanda Sasuke boleh melanjutkan kegiatannya."

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Membuat Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya karen kenikmatan bertubi-tubi itu. Apalagi saat jari Sasuke menyentu sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan desahnya.

"Aaaah… Sasuke lebih cepat." Perintah Sakura sambil terus menahan desahannya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar desahan tertahan itu. Saat merasa jarinya mulai basah karena cairan kenikmatan Sakura. Sasuke menarik jarinya dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki kewanitaan Sakura. Kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasuki lorong sempit Sakura. Sakura menahan rasa sakit saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasukinya. Tapi rasa sakit itu terus mendera dirinya hingga tanpa sadar air mata sakura mulai keluar.

"Akh… Sa-sakit Sasuke."

Sasuke mulai mencium Sakura untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Sakura dapat dan seperti biasa hal itu berhasil. Sakura mulai sibuk dengan ciuman Sasuke, tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke mulai memasukkna seluruh kejantanannya dalam satu hentakkan.

"Aakh…" Desah Sakura saat seluruh kejantanan Sasuke tertanam sempurna ditubuhnya.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya sebagai tanda kalau disudah siap. Tidak lama Sakura mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya tandah dia siap. Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakkan in-outnya dengan tempo cepat karena Sasuke melihat tamu semakin ramai di café itu dan kasihan Sai dkk kalau ditinggal lebih lama dari ini.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat cepat bahkan Sakura tidak sempat mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah…. Aah… hah… Sasuke." Desah Sakura saat dirinya mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya juga akan keluar maka di percepatnya kembali gerakkan in-outnya.

"Ssshh… aah… Sakuraaa…." Desah Sasuke saat cairannya keluar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Sakura dan dengan sisa kekuatannya dia menarik kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura, dan membaringkan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula ini kau yang mulai juga." Kata Sakura cemberut.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya juga kan." Goda Sasuke dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tahu ah." Kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura itu. Sasuke kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengenakan kembali yukatanya yang sudah berserakkan di sekitar tempatnya 'bermain' tadi.

"Sakura, kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Kita harus kembali bekerja." Kata Sasuke yang sudah memakai kembali yukatanya.

"Aku lelah Sasuke… Badanku sakit semua." Kata Sakura dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menghela nafas, memang ini salahnya juga kenapa melakukannya pada waktu mereka bekerja.

"Ya sudah, kau beristirahat saja diruang karyawan nanti aku bilang ke Ino dan yang lain kalau kau sakit." Kata Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Sasuke memakaikan kembali yukata Sakura karena Sakura tidak bisa bergerak karena badannya Sakit. Setelah memakaikan kembali yukata Sakura, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke ruang karyawan, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal Style. Para tamu kaget melihat Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan santai didepan mereka. Fans Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai nangis-nangis gaje melihat pemandangan itu. Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan romantis itu.

"Hebat juga Sasuke/Teme bisa membuat Sakura kelelahan begitu Cuma dalam waktu 1 jam" Batin keemapt orang itu bersamaan.

**THE END**

Bagaimana minna? Kepanjangankah ceritanya? Kurang berasakah lemonnya?

Kalau iya saya mohon maaf karena kesenangan ngetik saya nggak sadar kalau ceritanya sampai sepanjang ini, dan soal lemonya saya nggak bias komentar dech pasti hancur banget.

Dan buat **Kurasuke UchiHaruno**saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya tidak menarik… m(_ _)m

Tapi bagi para readers and authors yang sudah membaca fic diharapkan mereview fic gaje ini.

**Please Review**


End file.
